The Book Worm Bug
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: After the war during their 7th year, Hermione and Harry have to help Headmistress McGonagall to re-organise Godric Gryffindor's library - with unexptected consequences. AU, sick!Harry, HPHG, just a fluffy oneshot


**The Book Worm Bug**

**~ by Healer Pomfrey ~  
**

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_-----------------------------------------_

_

* * *

  
_

It was a foggy Thursday morning in November at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts had re-opened two months ago; however, although the most visible damages of the war had been repaired, the castle was still having minor problems here and there. Therefore, Head girl Hermione Granger and Head boy Harry Potter had agreed to spend many of their free periods to help the Headmistress with the renovation. Both of them already knew that they were going to remain at Hogwarts as Charms and Transfiguration teachers after their NEWTs and therefore had been more than ready to drop unimportant classes in order to help Professor McGonagall.

On this morning, they were busying themselves in Godric Gryffindor's old library that was hidden from everyone's eyes behind the Headmistress' office. Although no one except for the Gryffindor seventh years, the Heads of the Houses, and of course former Gryffindors, knew about the huge hidden room, it had been partly damaged by the war and afforded a restructuring. They had already spent the previous five mornings in the library, and it would probably take another week to reorganize everything.

Unfortunately, on this Thursday, Harry wasn't feeling overly well. During the last two days, he had already got the impression as if he had caught a cold, but today, not only his head and throat were sore like earlier, but his whole body felt very heavy, and he was feeling cold and dizzy.

"Harry, I think you're running a fever. You should really go and see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione whispered, feeling his forehead in concern when McGonagall left the room for a few minutes.

"It's all right, I'm fine," Harry replied, feeling miserable enough to be only slightly annoyed by his best friend's fussing.

"Then at least tell the professor that you don't feel well and go and lie down until lunchtime. I'll wake you up in time for lunch."

Harry sighed and, knowing that he had to get through Defence and Transfiguration classes in the afternoon and feeling miserable enough, he addressed the professor when she returned.

"Professor, may I please be excused this morning? I don't feel very well and would like to lie down for a bit," he hesitantly told his Head of House, knowing that if he didn't ask, Hermione would do it for him, which would be even more embarrassing.

McGonagall gave him a sharp look. "Of course, Harry. Go to bed and rest, and if you don't feel better later on go and see Madam Pomfrey." She gently led him through her office and a connecting door that opened straight into the corridor in front of the Gryffindor common room and the Head students' common room, which Harry shared with Hermione.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied and crossed the small common room, returning to his own room. Exchanging his robes with a warm jumper, he went to bed and curled up under his blankets.

'_I should have continued to help them instead of lying around here_,' he thought as he tried to sleep in vain. He began to count the small dragons in the pattern that decorated the wall next to his bed; however, the dragons began to jump up and down, before the whole room began to swirl around, giving Harry the feeling as if he had just boarded a roller-coaster. Groaning inwardly, he closed his eyes and finally managed to fall asleep.

Harry woke up to Hermione's soft voice. "Harry, it's lunchtime. Are you feeling well enough to get up and go to the Great Hall?" She sat on the edge of his bed and carefully felt his forehead. "You're running a fever, Harry."

Harry lazily opened his eyes. "Mione, I'm going to skip lunch and probably also Defence. Can you excuse me with Remus please? I don't feel up to do any duels today."

"I'll tell Professor Snape. Professor Lupin won't be teaching today; it's the day after the full moon."

"Oh no, then I'll..." Harry said, terrified, and hurriedly sat up.

"No Harry." Hermione firmly pushed him down again. "I'll tell Professor Snape. Remember, it was McGonagall who sent you to bed. He can't say anything against that."

"Okay," Harry replied wearily. "Please wake me up in time for Transfiguration."

"All right," Hermione agreed and after a last concerned glance at Harry left the room.

While Harry was peacefully asleep, Hermione had lunch together with Ron, Ginny and the twins, before they entered the Defence classroom, groaning at the thought of having Defence with Professor Snape. However, to their surprise, McGonagall entered the classroom and made them quietly work on an essay.

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked, glancing around in surprise as the professor didn't comment on the Head boy's absence. Even if he had pulled back from his two best friends because of being jealous over the fact that they were Head girl and Head boy, he still used to sit together with them in class, especially since Ginny and the twins were in the same class this school year.

"He is sick," Hermione whispered back and eagerly began to attack the parchment in front of her. "Professor McGonagall was teaching the class," she told Harry when she woke him up in time for the Transfiguration class, "and she didn't even ask for you."

"Okay," Harry replied in a small voice and slowly dragged himself out of his bed.

"Stay in bed, Harry. Professor McGonagall already knows that you're sick," Hermione said in concern, taking in Harry's flushed cheeks and the beads of sweat on his forehead that made his hair stick to his face.

"I can't miss Transfiguration. Next year I have to teach that class," Harry replied urgently as he threw his school robes over. He slowly followed Hermione to the Transfiguration classroom, sighing in relief when she chose seats in the last row.

Harry half-heartedly participated in practising the new spell, unaware of the concerned look he received from the teacher, and was glad when the professor told them to stop practising and began to hold a longer monologue about the Animagus transformation, only interrupting herself to ask several questions. Since Harry had already been practising the Animagus transformations during his summer holidays at the Dursleys for several years, he could answer most questions, receiving an appreciative nod and ten points for Gryffindor.

"During the next few weeks, I'm going to hold an extra class for those, who want to learn the Animagus transformation," the professor announced. "We'll begin tonight after dinner here in the classroom."

'_Oh no, tonight?_' Harry thought in desperation. '_Since no one can know that I already managed half of the Transformation, I have to attend that class_.'

The professor brought him back out of his thoughts as she called him over, dismissing the class in the same sentence.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Hermione whispered quickly.

"No, it's all right," Harry replied wearily. "Let's meet in the common room."

To Harry's surprise, the professor gently laid a cold hand on his forehead and said, "Harry, you should not attend classes but stay in bed and rest."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but it's not so bad," Harry replied quickly, trying to set up the healthiest expression he could muster.

"Let's see what Madam Pomfrey says," McGonagall said in determination, causing Harry to throw her a terrified look.

"No Professor, I promise I'll go back to bed right away, but please don't make me go to the hospital wing."

McGonagall sighed and led him through her office back to his own room. She gently helped him take off his robes and lie down, before she waved her wand and conjured a thermometer, which she slipped under his tongue. "We'll see, Harry. If you're only running a slightly elevated temperature, you may stay here, but if you have a fever, I will call Madam Pomfrey."

"I think it's getting worse by the day," Hermione, who had followed them into Harry's room, threw in. "He has been under the weather for three days now." She handed the professor a freshly conjured cloth, which she had charmed to remain cold.

"Well done, Hermione," McGonagall commended her and carefully adjusted it to Harry's forehead, before she plucked the thermometer from his lips. "38.1," she sighed.

"Please Professor, I don't need Madam Pomfrey. It's just a cold," Harry said hoarsely. "I also want to attend the Animagus class tonight, and I promise to stay in bed until then."

"I'll go and ask Madam Pomfrey for a Pepperup potion. We'll see if she allows me to administer it, or if she wants to see you," McGonagall said softly. "I'll be back soon." With that she strode out of the small room.

Hermione took the seat on the edge of Harry's bed that the professor had just vacated. "Harry, I don't think you should attend the Animagus class tonight. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will teach you what you have missed when you feel better," she said softly.

"Mione," Harry whispered. "I can't have anyone know, but I already managed the transformation partly. I can change my arms, legs and my body. I didn't succeed changing my head though."

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief and excitement. "Where and when did you learn that?"

Harry let out a snort that turned into a series of harsh coughs. "Believe me I had enough time when the Dursleys locked me into my room during the last summers."

"And what is your Animagus form?" Hermione queried, excitedly.

"A water phoenix," Harry replied quietly. "You mustn't tell anyone though. I'll show you when I feel better. It's difficult to hold myself upright with a human's head on a phoenix body."

"I believe that," Hermione replied, chuckling, just when McGonagall re-entered the room.

"Harry, Madam Pomfrey gave me a Pepperup potion for you. However, she insists that I check on you again later on and that you remain in bed until your temperature is completely back to normal." She gently helped Harry to sit up and pressed the phial against his lips.

"But I need to attend the Animagus class tonight," Harry replied wearily as he lay back, glancing at the professor from half-open glassy green eyes.

"We'll see how the potion works," McGonagall replied, giving him a sharp look. "I will instruct Dobby to bring dinner for you. Hermione, would you mind eating dinner here together with Harry? I'm afraid I need to make an appearance in the Great Hall."

"It's all right. I don't want anything," Harry threw in, feeling his stomach churn at the mere thought of food. "Just let me sleep for a while." He closed his eyes and turned to the wall to finish the most annoying conversation. While the two witches left for the Great Hall, he already drifted off to sleep.

After dinner, Hermione and her Head of House quietly entered Harry's room, taking in his still flushed cheeks that stood dark red in his otherwise completely white face. He was curled up under his covers as if he felt still cold.

"I think we should let him sleep," Hermione whispered, causing McGonagall to agree.

"He doesn't seem completely well yet. Are you going to attend the Animagus class?"

"I would love to," Hermione replied excitedly. "Shall I place a charm on him that alerts me when he wakes up?"

The Headmistress agreed and observed in amazement as Hermione cast the charm. "Where did you learn this charm?"

Hermione chuckled. "Madam Pomfrey taught me the spell when I was stuck in the hospital wing for a day in my sixth year."

Harry only woke up late in the evening when he felt something ice-cold on his forehead, followed by a small gasp.

"He feels even hotter than before," McGonagall said in concern. "Hermione, please take his temperature. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just have to return to my office and see if there are any urgent matters to attend to."

"No problem," Harry heard Hermione reply and obediently opened his mouth without even bothering to force his achy eyes open.

"You're feeling much worse, aren't you?" Hermione asked softly as she eased the thermometer under his tongue. "I'm afraid this is more than a cold. You didn't miss anything in the Animagus class by the way. We were only instructed to think about what animal we want to become, and we had to draw a picture of it. I chose an owl, because I thought if I managed to transform into an owl, I might be able to communicate with a phoenix," she told him softly, noticing that his lips stretched to a small smile at her last sentence.

McGonagall just returned when Hermione took the thermometer back. "39.3," she read from the display.

"I'm going to fetch Madam Pomfrey," the Headmistress said and turned on her heels, only to return with the Mediwitch in tow a few minutes later.

Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry several times, before she sat on the edge of his bed and spoke with him in a soft voice. "Mr. Potter, can you open your eyes for me, please?"

Harry obeyed, revealing two green slits that looked glassy and green. Pomfrey lit the tip of her wand and carefully examined his eyes, throat and ears, frowning, before she asked him several questions and finally returned to her wand waving, muttering to herself as she worked.

"What is wrong, Poppy?" McGonagall asked in concern.

"I can't find anything..." She interrupted herself as a thought struck her mind. "Mr. Potter, open your mouth once again and show me your tongue," she said softly, closely examining the back of his tongue, before she let out a sigh and pocketed her wand. "All right; I know what it is. Mr. Potter worked with you in the old Gryffindor library, didn't he, Minerva?"

"Yes," McGonagall replied in surprise, "but what..."

"He caught the book worm bug, which is a very rare magical disease. Albus caught it once about twenty years ago. Unfortunately, there is not much we can do about it, except for giving him fever reducers. Apart from that, the illness will have to run its course, which will last about a week. I will ask Severus to brew a potion, which we will spray on the books in the library to get rid of the bookworms. Maybe we should think about doing this on a preventive basis every ten years." She remained thoughtful for a moment, before she continued, "Since it is not contagious, I'm willing to leave Mr. Potter here, provided that the two of you will check on him every now and then and give him the fever reducer when he needs it."

"Of course, Poppy," McGonagall replied immediately.

"Very well then." The Mediwitch turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you're on absolute bed rest for the next few days, until Professor McGonagall or I tell you otherwise. You will be exempt from your classes for the next week, and you will listen exactly to what you're told. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Harry replied miserably. Tuning the three witches' conversation out, he turned to the wall and drifted back to sleep. When he woke up, the rays of the early morning sun were streaming into the room through the charmed window, turning everything into a yellowish light.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Harry," McGonagall said softly, "but I have to take your temperature and give you the fever reducer. Madam Pomfrey came to check on you during the night, but she is very busy this morning."

"May I attend classes?" Harry asked quietly when she took the thermometer back, causing McGonagall to throw him a surprised glance.

"Madam Pomfrey told you that you were on absolute bed rest last night. And you're running a high fever. You won't be able to attend any classes for a whole week."

"But the Animagus class," Harry whispered, terrified.

"You didn't miss anything last night," McGonagall said soothingly as she made him drink the fever reducer. "I merely asked everyone to think about what animal they want to become and to draw a picture of it. During the next few lessons, they will have to gather as much information as possible about their animal, because it is important to know a lot about the animal in order to be able to transform."

"I'm going to become a phoenix," Harry whispered, smiling, "a water phoenix."

McGonagall looked at him in shock. "Harry, I don't think that will be possible. I haven't heard of a magical Animagus since Godric Gryffindor. He was a phoenix Animagus, a fire phoenix like Fawkes though."

"I will," Harry replied softly, "only need to transform my head, but it's too sore at the moment."

"It's all right, Harry. We'll speak about the matter again when you're not sick and not delirious anymore," McGonagall said soothingly and gently bathed his hot face with a cold cloth, noticing that he drifted back to sleep within seconds.

During the following days, Harry remained very ill, and his foggy mind only turned to awareness when Hermione or the professor came to check on him every now and then. One day, he woke up by himself, feeling much better and much more alert. It was dark outside, and Hermione and the professor were sitting at his desk talking about the Animagus transformation.

"You have to concentrate on your left hand and imagine it to be the white wing of your owl form," McGonagall said to Hermione, causing Harry to smirk.

"Hermione, look," he said and transformed his left hand, causing the two witches to let out simultaneous gasps, especially when Harry transformed completely with the exception of his head.

"This is absolutely amazing," the professor breathed, before she gave Harry a stern look. "Please transform back immediately. Such stunts will only further aggravate your condition." Seeing that he complied and lay back in exhaustion, she continued in a much softer voice, "When you're back to health, I'll help you with the head. There is a small trick, but I'm sure that you'll manage soon. Now let me check on you." McGonagall sat on the edge of his bed and proceeded to take his temperature.

Not caring about having a witness, Hermione leaned over and brushed a kiss onto his forehead, whispering, "You're truly incredible, Harry. I love you."

'_I love you too, and I love being here. Never before have I felt so loved and cared for_,' Harry thought back, and a small smile played on his lips as he drifted back into a much needed healing sleep.

**The End**


End file.
